Escaping to me? Try again
by C-Dark-Dreams
Summary: Enfin. Enfin il avait réussis. Il l'avait pour lui tout seul. Son corps à son entière disposition. Kyôya était tombé dans son piège et en apprendrait les conséquences. Pour Aki-Kôhai.


**D**_**isclamer** : Les personnages sont à Amano Akira_

_**Paring** : Mukuro x Hibari (d'autre en insinuation)_

**_R___ating __**_: M **_

_**Note** : Héhéhé. Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS, tout chaud. OS écrit pour deux (enfin trois mais surtout pour deux raisons). Tout d'abords pour ma Aki-Kôhai, j'ai nommée Akatsuki Akisa 8D Je tenais à la remercié pour le magnifique OS 6918 qu'elle m'a écrit **et aussi lui faire plaisir. 2 en 1 8D Ensuite pour une raison que vous découvrirez à la fin, mais certains doivent s'en douter. Et aussi car on me la demander, mais je l'aurais écris de toutes façons o/ Donc je dois rappeler un élément important pour cette fiction. Il s'agit d'une séquelle de "Caught in your chains" qui parlait de Lambo et Reborn. En effet Mukuro a aidé Lambo sur un certain point et ce dernier devait en échange lui ligoter Hibari. N'hésitez pas à lire pour mieux comprendre. Quoi ? Moi ? Faire de la pub ? Jamaaaaais (a) xD Enfin voilà, bonne lecture._

* * *

><p>Un, deux, un deux. Test, test. Vous me recevez ? Ici Lambo-le-suicidaire.<p>

Non. Bon, C'est vrai, il n'était pas dans James Bond, ni dans aucun film du genre mais ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire lui donnait la sensation d'être dans Mission impossible et que s'il échouait il finirait comme une des victimes du taré aux marionnettes (non pas Ginger Bread) dans Saw. Mais il devait respecter sa part du marché. Après tout, grâce à Mukuro il était avec Reborn. Alors il devait lui rendre la pareille ! À ses risques et périls.

Il s'approcha donc de la chambre d'Hibari, le chloroforme à la main. Il se mit en apnée et pénétra dans la pièce le plus rapidement possible, il répandit le produit à divers endroit de la pièce pour qu'il se répande dans l'air. Il sortit aussi rapidement qu'il était rentré et respira profondément. L'apnée n'étant pas son fort du tout, du tout. Enfin il avait réussis et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Il s'éloigna le plus vite possible car si le gardien des nuages apprenait qu'il trainait à côté de sa chambre, il ne mettrait pas longtemps à faire le lien entre les effluves soporifiques et sa personne. Mukuro ayant promis de ne pas le dénoncer, il préférerait éviter que le manieur de Tonfas apprenne l'identité de son "ravisseur". Question de survie.

Il se dirigea vers les cuisines qui heureusement étaient désertes. Il se doutait que ça ne durerait pas alors il se dépêcha d'asperger le repas, heureusement déjà préparé, d'Hibari avec des somnifères liquides qu'il avait piqués à Gianini, Ce dernier les avait créé pour Tsuna qui avait des problèmes de sommeil occasionnés par le stress qu'entrainait le milieu mafieux et qui en bon Tsunaze qu'il était, n'arrivait pas à avaler les comprimés. Ce qui est assez étrange vu qu'il n'avait aucune difficulté à avaler les gélules de dernières volontés. Enfin les problèmes de Tsuna étaient complètement inintéressant face à la situation dans la quelle il se trouvait.

Le bovin se cacha rapidement en entendant la servante chargée d'amener son repas au défenseur de Namimori. Pauvre fille… Il alla s'installer près du bureau du sadique pour voir s'il en ressortait à 21h comme prévu, ce qui signifiait que soir le gardien s'était aperçut de la supercherie et qu'il n'avait pas mangé, soit que comme il l'avait craint, le gardien était bien trop résistant pour de simples somnifère. Ca roui, on parlait bien de celui qui avait continué à se battre contre Mukuro avec des os brisés… Enfin la deuxième partie du plan devrait suffire à l'achevé. Et à son grand désespoir, m'homme sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Mais son air endormit et sa démarche titubante apprenait à Lambo qu'il avait prit son repas.

Il le suivit discrètement. Une fois que le plus vieux fut entré dans sa chambre, le plus jeune se plaça à côté de la porte attendant le moindre signe pouvant indiquer que son piège avait fonctionné. Lorsqu'un "boum" retentit, il comprit que c'était le cas. Se remettant en apnée il pénétra pour la deuxième fois dans cette pièce maudite. Il s'étonna un peu de la facilité qu'il avait à y entre, mais c'était normal après tout, personne n'était assez fou pour défier ainsi le chef de la fondation. Lui-même préférerait ne pas être là, mais il avait un accord à honorer. Le plus rapidement possible il tira le corps étendu par terre en dehors de la pièce et le ligota rapidement. Il le plaça sur son épaule et comme convenue Mukuro le couvrit d'une illusion.

Car honnêtement, quoi de plus suspect que Lambo portant un Hibari inconscient et ligoté sur son épaule à travers les couloirs du manoir ? Il pria pour ne pas croiser Tsuna qui évidement ne manquerait pas de voir à travers l'illusion et de faire échouer leur plan. Il se dirigea vers la chambre prévue par l'illusionniste et soupira de soulagement en y pénétra, heureux de n'avoir croisé personne. Il déposa le corps sur le lit et adressa un signe de tête à l'homme assis dans un coin. Ce dernier se leva, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

"Bon boulot Lambo, je me charge du reste… Kufufu ~" Dit-il, un sourire pervers étirant ses lèvres.

Le jeune Bovino acquiesça et sortit. Il parcourut deux couloirs et s'effondra, la pression le quittant enfin. Il croisa le regard amusé de Reborn, il n'eut même pas le temps de s'étonner de la présence de son homme qu'il fut tiré dans une chambre inconnue où il allait surement passer la nuit.

oOoOoOo

Finalement l'autre homme se réveilla. Ce n'était pas trop tôt quand même… Il était déjà 15 heures. Franchement… Envoyé le bovin pour "kidnapper" son Kyôya était une idée de génie mais il avait quand même abusé sur la dose de médicament… Il lui avait demandé de l'endormir, pas de le faire hiberné… On est vraiment mieux servit par soit même. Quoi qu'il en soit, l'attente était passée et son alouette ouvrait difficilement les paupières. Surement en train d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé et ce qu'il foutait à moitié nu dans un lit qu'il ne devait surement pas connaître.

Car oui, Mukuro n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Il avait profité de l'inconscience de l'homme pour l'attacher au lit, solidement, très solidement et l'avait déshabillé méticuleusement, ne laissant que le boxer. Puis une idée lui était venue et il avait remplacé le vêtement par l'un des siens, c'est-à-dire avec des motifs d'ananas. Oui, c'est vrai, il trouvait ça excitant. De voir cet homme, si dangereux soumis à lui, presque nu dans un lit, à son entière disposition. Il sourit en voyant le regard perdu de Kyôya qui parcourait la salle et rigola en voyant se même regard se durcir lorsqu'il croisa le sien.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- Quelle question… Je viens te tenir compagnie.

- C'est toi qui m'as attaché ?

- Bien sur que non, tu aurais tout de suite sentit ma présence, non c'est quelqu'un d'autre.

- Qui ?

- Désolé mais je ne suis pas autorisé à te révéler cette information.

- Dis moi qui à fait ça, détache moi et dégage ou je te mords à mort.

- Kufufu, tellement comique. Essaie ?

- … Je vais te tuer.

- Comme si j'allais te laisser partir alors que j'attends ce moment depuis tellement longtemps.

- Toi !

- Hm… Il fait un peu froid non ? Tu dois geler dans cette tenue… Si on réchauffait un peu l'atmosphère, hein Kyôya ?"

À ces mots, le manieur de Tonfas lança un regard mi haineux, mi interrogateur à l'illusionniste tandis que ce dernier s'avançait ver lui, dangereusement. Vu l'éclat qui passa dans les yeux du plus vieux, il devait enfin avoir remarqué que le plus jeune n'était pas plus habillé que lui. Mukuro ne put retenir un rire lorsqu'il sentit le frisson qui parcourut le corps de l'autre lorsqu'il se plaça à califourchon sur ses hanches. Ce dernier tentait de s'échapper en bougeant les haches car c'était la seule partie de son corps qu'il pouvait bouger, l'illusionniste ayant du laissé du mou pour la suite des réjouissances. À cette pensée, le sourire de ce dernier devint malsain.

L'excitation commençait à monter en lui, rien qu'en imaginant ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Il fit rouler son bassin sur celui du dessous. Il descendit son visage près de l'oreille droite de sa victime et fit jouer avec un malin plaisir ses lèvres sur le lobe qu'elle ventait. Il le mordit doucement et commença à descendre dans le cou de sa proie. Embrassant, mordant la peau offerte. Il sourit à nouveau en sentant le corps se tordre sous lui. Il se rapprocha dangereusement des lèvres du gardien tandis que ces mains parcouraient avidement le torse de ce dernier. Il lui embrassa le menton, les joues, les yeux en évitant les morsures que lui adressait l'autre homme. Puis rapidement il l'embrassa, faisant rouler son bassin plus fort pour détourner l'attention.

Alors enfin il sentit l'excitation de Kyôya durcir contre la sienne. Ses doigt s'arrêtèrent sur les mamelons de celui-ci et commencèrent à les masser, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus violement alors que ses lèvres était repartie jouer dans le cou du gardien. Elles remontèrent jusqu'à l'oreille qu'elles avaient taquiné quelques instants auparavant tandis que ses mains descendaient se poser sans gêne sur la brosse qui commençait à se faire proéminente dans le boxer du japonais. Il décala son bassin pour y avoir un meilleur accès. Et murmura d'une voix chaude dans son oreille.

" Alors Kyôya, comme ça tu aimes la soumission ?"

Le susnommé ne répondit pas, se contentant de grogner de mécontentement. Amusant un peu plus son ravisseur. Dans un rire il glissa sa main sous le vêtement qui couvrait l'érection du gardien et se saisit de celle-ci. Faisant glisser sa main dessus, il sentit le corps à qui elle appartenait se crisper un peu plus encore. Il imposa de long mouvement de va et viens, s'abreuvant de la réaction du l'autre face au rythme imposé. Son corps se tordait, ses yeux étaient clos et il semblait se forcer au silence. Alors tout aussi lentement il fit courir ses lèvres sur le torse pâle qui s'offrait à lui. Mordant, suçant, léchant. Il laissait ses marques comme le font les animaux pour marquer leur territoire. Et lorsqu'il parvint au bassin de l'autre homme, le torse précédemment exploré était empli de suçon et de traces de morsures.

Il embrassa l'aine qui se présentait à lui. Il sentit le manieur de Tonfas frémir à ce contact. Alors il approcha son visage du sexe érigé qu'il caressait toujours et remplaça ses doigts par ses lèvres, faisant pousser un gémissement à Kyôya. Gémissement vite retenu d'ailleurs. Il leva les yeux vers le visage rougit de son prisonnier et vit qu'il se mordait violement les lèvres, bloquant les bruits qui voulaient s'en échapper. Oya ? Sa fierté était donc si grande ? Un rire de plus échappa à l'illusionniste car malgré tout voir Hibari ainsi était le plus beau des spectacles, et le doux des aphrodisiaques. Il allait faire crier son alouette de plaisir, foi de Mukuro.

Il fit glisser ses lèvres sur le sexe du gardien des nuages, sa langue glissant sur le membre tendu. Il commença d'abords avec de lentes caresses puis, il accéléra le rythme. Se régalant des légers gémissements que ne parvenait pas à retenir sa proie. Ils l'excitaient d'avantage mais ce n'était pas encore assez. Il voulait plus. Il accéléra la cadence, se faisant aider par ses mains tandis que sa langue tiraillaient malicieusement les parties qu'il avait comprit être les plus sensible. Et lorsqu'il sentit l'autre près à venir, il se détacha de lui. Le faisant gémir de frustration.

Il retourna embrasser le corps qui surement malgré lui semblait demander plus. Beaucoup plus. Il embrassa les lèvres pincées rapidement, évitant la morsure qui lui était destinée. Puis une question lui vint à l'esprit : Devait-il ou non le préparer ? Hum. Ça dépendait… À quel point voulait-il briser sa fierté ? S'il le faisait, il était évident qu'il n'aurait pas d'autre chance avec le chef de la fondation. Et surtout il ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas attendre. Il le voulait maintenant, tout de suite. Il voulait le prendre violement, le sentir tout autour de son membre.

Alors il se débarrassa de son boxer et souleva les jambes d'Hibari tandis qu'il mordillait à nouveau le lobe de son oreille. Et le pénétra d'un coup. Sec et violent. À l'image du gardien. Ce dernier tenta de retenir un cri de douleur et des larmes perlaient malgré lui à ses yeux. Il attendit que sa Némésis se détende un peu. Mais c'était plus par obligation que par choix. Il voulait le faire souffrir, lui faire mal autant que le voir crier de plaisir. L'autre ne lui tiendrait pas rigueur s'il était violent, c'était plutôt le contraire. Seulement il ne pouvait pas bouger tellement c'était serré.

"- Détends toi mon Kyôya…

- Je ne suis pas ton… Kyôya ! Enfoiré !

- Kufufu."

Un premier mouvement. Un gémissement étouffé. Et Mukuro avait toujours envie d'entendre plus que de simples gémissements. Il le voulait absolument. Alors il donne un nouveau coup de butoir. Puis un autre, et encore un. Et ainsi de suite. C'était violent, mais l'autre se détendait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure allant même jusqu'à répondre au corps se mouvant au dessus du sien comme s'il cherchait à obtenir plus de contact. Alors qu'il retenait toujours les cris qui menaçaient de s'échapper. Comme inconscient de la trahison de son corps.

Pour Mukuro c'était l'extase, chaque coups de bassin le menait un peu plus vers le septième ciel. Le sentiment de puissance, le corps se tordant sous lui, autour de lui, la vision d'un Kyôya dépravé tentant tant bien que mal de cacher le plaisir qu'il éprouvait. Et surtout que ce soit Kyôya justement. Si ça avait été n'importe qui d'autre il n'aurait surement pas pris autant de plaisir. Depuis qu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois, il avait voulut le soumettre à lui mais d'une autre façon que lorsqu'il l'avait battu au Kokuyo Land. Il avait désiré son corps et maintenant son souhait devenait réalité. À cette pensée il quitta la terre et atteint l'orgasme. Comme jamais il n'avait eu l'occasion de l'atteindre. Et sa surprise, le gardien des nuages le suivit et se répandit à son tour, entre leurs deux torses. Alors d'une voir entrecoupé par une respiration haletante, ce dernier ordonna :

"- Détache-moi… Immédia… Tement.

- Kufufu ~ Je t'ai pour moi tout seul et tu crois que je vais m'arrêter à une seule fois ?"

Le regard haineux du brun indiquait clairement qu'il avait comprit que son "calvaire" n'était pas encore terminé. Comme si Mukuro allait s'arrêter à un seul round ? Il n'avait même pas encore entendu son alouette crier de plaisir. Il ne pouvait donc pas s'arrêter. Alors que l'excitation remontait rapidement et qu'il se préparait à re-pénétrer le corps sous le sien, il se pencha pour embrasser son Kyôya qui surement plus tellement conscient de ses actes se laissa faire et finit même par répondre. Lorsque leur langues se touchèrent et commencèrent à danser ensemble, il viola une nouvelle fois l'intimité du chef de la fondation et leurs corps recommencèrent à danser, à l'instar de leurs langues.

Mais Hibari retenait toujours ses gémissements, surement grâce à son immense fierté. Malgré le plaisir qu'il semblait éprouver. Il mordait ses lèvres ou celles de l'illusionniste qui continuait de l'embrasser, indifférent à la douleur. Il les mordait jusqu'au sang, à mort. Le goût métallique dans la bouche de Mukuro était comme une drogue, puissante, le faisant devenir plus violent encore, faisant réagir le corps d'Hibari encore plus fort. Si tout cela était possible, évidement. Mais la fierté de celui-ci ne lâchait pas prise, malgré le nombre de vas et viens dans son intimité. Puis finalement, au quatrième assaut du gardien de la brume, lorsque ce dernier toucha d'un coup encore plus fort que les autres cet endroit si sensible en lui, il ne pu retenir le feulement de plaisir qui lui échappa. Mukuro répéta ce mouvement encore et encore, faisant crier de plus en plus son prisonnier qui avait abandonné l'idée de cacher la sensation de bien-être qu'il ressentait. À moins qu'il n'en ait tout simplement pas la force.

Un dernier coup, un dernier cri et ils jouirent pour la quatrième et dernières fois. Le tortionnaire s'écroula, épuisé, sur le corps qu'il avait fait sien. Il était tellement bien, tellement. Il aurait pu s'endormir mais ça aurait gâché la suite. Il se redressa, admirant le visage rougit et en sueur de son alouette, reflétant la luxure la plus totale. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, sourit en sentant l'autre répondre paresseusement. Il se leva et saisit un mouchoir, les nettoyants sommairement. Puis se rhabilla rapidement, contemplant avec un sourire pervers le corps nu de sa victime. Il éteint malicieusement la caméra qu'il avait cachée et s'amusa de la réaction du brun. S'approchant de lui, il lui caressa doucement les cheveux et les joues puis murmura un "Vidéo souvenir". Il rigola et replaça les couvertures sur le corps nu puis s'éloigna.

"- Et moi ?

- Hm… Tsunayoshi viendra te chercher dans deux heures."

La réaction du gardien aurait pu faire rire n'importe qui. Alors Mukuro, il était évident qu'il ne retint pas ce rire qui avait retentit tellement de fois depuis quelques heures. Il ouvrit la porte et au moment de la franchir il déclara avec un grand sourire :

" Et bon anniversaire Kyôya."

oOoOoOo

Il maudissait l'illusionniste, la vie, ce karma pourri, les herbivores, cet herbivore et son ravisseur qui lui était inconnu. Il maudissait chaque personne se trouvant sur terre. Il maudissait tout. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce genre de chose qui arrive à lui ? S'il pouvait mordre à mort le destin, il le ferait, et à plusieurs reprises.

Déjà, devoir attendre deux heures, nu, dans le lit où il venait de se faire violer pour pouvoir être libérer mettait déjà sa patience à rude épreuve – tant est qu'il en est, évidement – mais le fait que lorsque ce foutu chef des herbivores s'évanouisse en découvrant son gardien des nuages nu et ligoté dans sa propre chambre d'ami – comprendre celle où il s'envoyait en l'air avec une certaine personne -… Ça le foutait vraiment en rogne. Non mais quelle idée il avait eu cet enfoiré d'illusionniste de le prendre dans la chambre spéciale de leur "tant aimé Boss".

Il du attendre deux autres heures avant que l'imbécile heureux d'herbivore de la pluie ne se pointe car il cherchait "Tsuna". Il le libéra en disant qu'il devrait essayer sur Gokudera et partit, Tsunaze sur les épaules.

Hibari quitta la chambre dans laquelle il était allongé depuis la veille au soir et se rendit compte qu'il boitait. … La prochaine fois qu'il verrait Mukuro, cet enfoiré de Mukuro… Il le mordrait à mort. Enfin… À sa façon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note<strong> : Voilà, voilà 8D C'est finit. Encore un joyeux anniversaire Hibari x3 J'espère que ça vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des Reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et me donner des conseils. Sur ce. Ciaaaossu o/_


End file.
